memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Ghosts/Act Five
Colonel's log supplemental. The sun is on the verge of is mass ejection and our ZPM shields are starting to drain and I am almost out of options. The Valiant is in front of the sun. In main engineering McKay and Gomez are working hard on restoring the ZPM's power as McKay chimes in. Commander divert power from weapons to the ZPM maybe that will give us the power we need McKay says as he looks at her. She inputs commands into the console. Diverting power from weapons now Commander Gomez says as she transfers the power to the ZPM. On the bridge Colonel Tyson gets up from the chair and looks at the viewer. Rodney status? Colonel Tyson asked as he looks at the viewer. We're ready brace yourselves! Rodney says over the com. The sun has a small implosion, and the emission bursts out of the result, heading straight into space he emission strikes the Valiant's shields, scattering to either side of the ship. On the bridge the crew are wincing at the brightness of the sun hitting the shields. Shields holding Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at her console. Rodney how long is this suppose to last? Colonel Tyson says as he speaks into the com. In main engineering Rodney looks at his tablet. Seven mintues Rodney says as he talked into the com. On the bridge Lieutenant Sinclair looks at her console. Sir our shields are starting to drain! Lieutenant Sinclair shouts as she looks at her console. Rodney what's going on? Will says as he looks at the viewer. The ZPM is draining and this time its much worse! Rodney says over the com. Sir picking up a Starfleet shuttle heading our way its SC-4 its Admiral Kira's shuttle Lieutenant Devon says as he turns to him. Will and Sheppard are surprised. Uncle what are you doing here? Will says as he speaks into the com. Typhuss comes over the com. To save the day of course, I guessed that the ZPM would deplete and I have another one, do you want it Typhuss says over the com. Yeah you're clear for landing Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. In main engineering Typhuss runs into the engine room with the new ZPM and unhooks the old one and puts in the new one and it glows brightly. On the bridge Lieutenant Sinclair looks at her console. Shields are at 160% Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at her console. Ship shakes hard still then the emission abruptly ends. The ship stops shaking as smoke is everywhere from sparks erupting from the ceiling. Report? Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Devon. He looks at his console. The eruption has ended Lieutenant Devon says as he looks at him. In main engineering Admiral Kira, Commander Gomez, and Doctor McKay are looking around as Gomez smiles. We're all right Commander Gomez says as she looks at them. Admiral Kira chimes in. Of course we are, its over, Earth is safe Typhuss says as he looks at them. At a drydock in orbit around Earth worker bees swarm around the Valiant repairing the heat damage the vessel sustained. In his ready room Colonel Tyson looks at his reports and ship status reports when the doors chimed. Come Will says as he's not looking at the doors when he hears Thea's voice. Hi babe Thea says as she looks at Will. He looks up and gets up and hugs Thea and kisses her. Oh my god I was worried about you so much how are you feeling Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him. I'm fine, Will Thea says as she looks at Will. He looks at her. I was just finishing some reports and ship status updates when I am done we'll have dinner Will says as he looks at her. She smiles. I'd like that Thea says as she looks at him. She leaves his ready room. In the 302 bay Typhuss is prepping his shuttle for launch. So you heading out? Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss looks at him. Yeah, I'm taking Sheppard, McKay and myself back to Starbase 290 Typhuss says as he looks at Will. He looks at him. Thank you for the back up uncle Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles at his nephew. Your weclome, kid Typhuss says as he looks at Will then gets in his shuttle. The shuttle lifts off and leaves the 302 bay.